


New Bond

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Summary: Stopping to rest FL4K learns some more about Their new hunting companion





	New Bond

FL4K stopped to let Lynn rest. It was the one of the many downfalls to having a human travel companion. They noticed she liked to talk a lot, they could have tuned her out but FL4K found themself listening to her stories. Maybe they were wrong about traveling alone, maybe it was better to travel in pairs.

"Troy, can you tell me how you've come to meet your friend Gimpy? I'd like to hear that story." The hunter said bringing that lovely smile to the woman's face. Something told them that not many cared to hear how she made her pack.

"Well, not long after my husband was killed I came across Gimpy, she was only a baby and she was badly injured. I did what I could do but she still ended up losing her leg. Ever since then we've been attached at the hip." Lynn said as she rubbed Gimpy down.

"My pack was also formed that way. We all have a bond through caring for one another at our weakest." FL4K said putting a hand on Broodless. 

Lynn gave a bit of meat to the jabber known as Meat-Theif then looked back over at FL4K. "You sure you don't mind me being here?" Lynn asked as she felt Meat-Theif pull at her arm for more meat. 

"If I didn't want you here I would let you know, besides Meat-Theif has accepted you into the pack, I doubt he'd let you leave." 

Lynn smiled at the thought then looked down at Meat-Theif. "Were family now." She yawned then shook her head, she had to stay awake.

"Troy, rest....you need your energy, I'll keep watch." FL4K said making Lynn blush.

"You sure, I don't want you getting lonely because you have nobody to talk to."

FL4K let out what sounded like a chuckle then looked over at Lynn. "Rest, I'll be fine. Let me be the one to look after you for once."

Lynn blushed but her eyes could not stay open any longer. She curled up next to Gimpy and before she knew it she was out like a light.


End file.
